Nessa story XD
by BessaForever
Summary: Boq & Nessa's 1st meeting! My first story! R & R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**My 1st WICKED story! I hope you all like iit alot!**

In The Begining.

So their he was. Beautiful. Short. Sparkiling green eyes. I was in love with him, love at first sight. I had never liked the color green, that would be Ephabas falt. But, it looked good on him. Really good. ….really, really, really good. It was like Jesus in an pin stripped suit. Only shorter. With golden buttens, and without sandals and a beard. And he was clean shaven.

He was staring at something. No. Someone. It took me a minute before I realized it was me he was staring at. "Um…h-h-i." I stamered, shifting a bit in my chair innocently. Like….like, well, like, and idiot. I smiled a innocent smile.

"Hey," He Repiled in a suprisingly deeply voice.

Hey.

Never. Had I, hear anything…

So

Beautiful.

I rolled oer to him innocently. "Hi," I repeted. "Whats youre name?"

"Boq he said.

I could tell he liked me. Jesus! he liked me!

"Im nessarosse." I replied.

Someone called his name and he left. althoug I could tell he didnt want too go. I didnt want him to go either. I couldn't weight to tell my sister and slave about this beautiful realationship I would be hoping for. Praying for. Weighting For.

**Read & Reveiw! Ive been working on this for a while. I got the idea in my histery class, talking to my bf. (he riminds me of Boq! :DDDDDD) PLEASE REVIEW AND TELLME WHAT YOU THINK I LOVE YOU ALL OF YOU VERY SO VERY MUCH~ FANFICTIONRULES!:DDDDDDD **

**By the way, Im sorry if their are a few spelling mistakes, my spell check SUX! And Im dyslexic so its realley hard to spell something. Sometimes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: THNX 2 all who reviewed! I LUV REVIEWS! I LUV U GUYS! TELL EVRY1 2 REED N REVIEW! :D**

**the thing bout elfaba (i lik to spel her name rong cuz shes mah slaaaaaave :) is shes mah slaaaaave. its cuz shes green all green peeps areslaves here in oz. i tell elfava evrything and she lisens to moi butiful voiice. :D Slaves dont say noting since they havee there tungs cut out liek in the hungr games. im glad my tung isnt cut out!1** (SHITT! ITS ALL BOLLED!) elfabas ugly as cabbage is and thats watt maks us so differnet. im prety shes ugly boqis bootiful! today i (liek always) i wore mah blu dress with wite lines, moi (i luuuuuuv the wrd moi, it's so french :) :) :)

blu stokins and a red flour in my hare. Elfaba told me in sing langage tht i looked gorgus. GORGUS! ofcorse, i kno i am but its nise to b told :D i toled elfaba bout boq and his hansome gren eyes and how were gonna get marred 1 day... n have TOO KIDS! a boi and a gurl! I was gonna name the gurl

nessie after me and a gurl from a book i red, and the boi cash, cause that's a beutiful name. :D arent they wundrful names? imma grow up to be a famus actress and rite a book bout my life. i go to scohol I H88 english class, the teachr's out too get me. says i dont try hard enugh. what the hell? at school, i was weeling innosently down the hall when i see... BOQ!111! I SCREAM dellicatly be4 huggin him hard. "WHT R U DOING HERE?" and he puled out flours and nelt down and said Ive been thinking about u. i luv u nessa! and i sceamed nad took the flours and hugged him hardr. and then he ikkissed me on the mought! i was shoked! This will defietiely be a good yeear.

**A/n: i gott a litle moar comfy with thise chaptr! i luv u guys. PlZZZZ! help wit spelling? i now its of. my english teachrs r no help all.**

**REVIEW! ;) :) :D 3**

**O! by the way! my betta quite on me, so ineed a new betta PLZZZZ sin up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: THNX 2 all who reviewed! n why did u flame me? this is a HAPpy fic not a trajedi. GEEEZZZ U GUYS! i need mor re reviews so thx to all the nise 1s. lso, i have no betta and so im dong my bestg here! if u guys deside 2 gro a set n give me sum cunstrusctive citizim, liek spelling help or whatva i need it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: THNX 2 all who reviewed! n why did u flame me? this is a HAPpy fic not a trajedi. GEEEZZZ U GUYS! i need mor re reviews so thx t****o all the nise 1s. lso, i have no betta and so im dong my bestg here! if u guys deside 2 gro a set n give me sum cunstrusctive citizim, liek spelling help or whatva i need it.**

Nessa boq said! i want ur help on sumthin! i smeled an aksed what huney? he sed my gfs preggers. I agasped! ! i screemed at him D: whathe sed i toldhim u sed we were gunna get marred and then have 2 kids named nessa n cash n then wed lived hapile eva after!11 but o wait that wuz just in my dream

i grred at him nyway cuz hes a guy

u have a gf?

uh ya

i wanna met her

so he took me 2 her and i sed hullo all sweet n stuff and she wuz liek nuh uh gurl n slaped me so i slaped her bak and then we wur rolin on the floor. n then i screemed "DIE BICHT" n she died cuz im maggic

yd u killer boq asked

cuz i luv u i ansered

o. well wht now?

uhhhh i dunno

an then teh unmenshionuble hapened!

"WHT THE HELLLL R U DOOING U CABAGE HEAD BOLONIE FREEkS?"

sumone waked in and it was!

MORiBLE!


End file.
